La cita ideal
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Citas y más citas" del foro I am sherlocked. Sherlock quiere pedirle ayuda a John para realizar una cita romántica. El doctor Watson se convertirá en "consultor de citas." Aunque el prefiera ser protagonista de las mismas.


¡Hola! Bien pues según yo iba a ser un one-shot super chiquito. En fin. Si, el titulo esta jugando con el reto en si. No se trata de un reto de "cita romántica" si no de "cita textual" (la diferencia entre "quote" y "date") Por eso quise darle un toque el título y a la trama. Es común la confusión, un tip sencillo es que "cita favorita" se refiera a frase y "cita perfecta o cita ideal" pertenece al estilo romántico.

Fue complicado escoger pocas frases, yo tengo la mala costumbre de usar mucho una o dos frases del cannon para las historias. Escribí esto ya en la linea final del reto, pero quería de todo corazón participar. Las frases elegidas están resaltadas en el texto. Para que sea más fácil encontrarlas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock obligatoriamente usaría la camisa morada y John diría la motivación real de su lealtad a su amigo.

Ya saben que comentarios, sugerencias y dudas las pueden dejar en las cajitas de abajo. Cada comentario alimenta al Johnlock. Muhcas gracias por leer el rollo de antemano.

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el reto "Citas y más citas" del foro I am sherlocked.**_

* * *

 **"** _ **La cita ideal"**_

John Watson estaba realmente nervioso esa tarde. No entendía por que, o como pero tenía un sentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido muy sensible. Su hermana tenía a bien decirle que era en exceso romántico, pero para el no eran las cosas así. Era como una energía que lo empujaba a hacer coas que no entraban en sus planes de vida. Por ejemplo, desde niño siempre había querido ser doctor. Siempre había tenido la idea de ayudar a las personas de serles útil. Y un día, de buenas a primeras, al pasar por un centro de reclutamiento se había en listado en el ejército.

Cuando llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta del tamaño de la acción no supo explicarles a sus padres el porque. Sentía que era lo que necesitaba hacer. No entendía por que, pero lo sabía. Siempre lo sabía.

Cada vez que realizaba una de estas extrañas acciones, tenía sueños raros. Veía personas que no existían, o eso creía él. Sueños en donde corría, pero no perseguía algo, sueños en donde lloraba, pero las lagrimas no dolían, sueños en donde reía, pero el corazón se le partía en miles de pedazos. Sueños en donde "recordaba", pero en cuanto abría los ojos olvidaba todo. Cuando se levantaba no entendía que había pasado, pero tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Algo que lo perseguía en el fondo de su conciencia.

Su hermana decía que él tenía la habilidad de hablar con fantasmas. Al principio John creyó fervientemente que eso era cierto. Y se asustaba mucho en los campamentos, por que pensaba que iba a terminar hablando con uno de esos seres que solo existían dentro de su mente. Pero, aun recordaba a su abuela, que, al exponer sus dudas y miedos sabiamente le dijo:

—John, mi pequeño, _**no hay fantasmas en este mundo. Más que los que hacemos nosotros mismos—**_ Y con una sonrisa le entregaba caramelos. John, en ese entonces un niño, le preguntó:

—¿A qué te refieres abuelita? — Mientras se llenaba la boca de chocolate, caramelo y otras cosas.

—Me refiero a que todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas están en tu cabeza. Si sientes que tienes que hacer algo, solo hazlo. Y ese fue el consejo que se llevo. Ese fue el consejo que lo salvo el día que se enlisto en el ejército. Eso era o que evitaba que se atormentara noche tan noche cuando no encontraba respuestas.

Un tiempo después, cuando la bala le dio en el hombro y lo enviaron a casa las sensaciones se acabaron. Todo era solo dolor, todo tristeza. No quería hundirse en sus sensaciones, pero algo en su interior lo movía. Sentía que era bala tenía que haberle pegado. Nunca se lo confeso a nadie, ni siquiera a su terapeuta, pero siempre había estado ahí. Era como una voz invisible que lo guiaba para actuar de determinada manera. Para que, lo imposible concurriera con lo impensable y se convirtieran en la realidad.

Y normalmente ese sensación era precedida por un extraño nerviosismo, como el de ese día. Se dijo que tenía que ser la falta de ejercicio, así que decidió salir de su habitación, con rumbo a comprar un café, y fue cuando encontró a Mike Stramford. Y todo tuvo sentido. Eso era lo que tenía que ocurrir. Por raro que fuera, tenía que seguir las señales.

Y algo en su interior empezó a vibrar cuando comenzó a hablar de trivialidades con su amigo, cuando menciono lo del departamento, cuando Mike dijo que no era el único. No estaba solo. Nunca había estado solo.

El corazón le comenzaba a latir rápido, y en cuanto vio a la persona que miraba atento un microscopio se comenzó a marear. No pidió una silla, pero sentía que se iba a desmayar. Inexplicablemente era la primera vez que veía a esa persona, pero lo conocía.

Y, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, supo que no había sido el único. En esos ojos iridiscentes se veía una antigua luz, una espacio sin manecillas de lo que el tiempo había robado. Y que la vida había regresado. La expresión no daba señales de nada, pero la energía a su alrededor decía "Se quien eres, te estuve esperando. Bienvenido a casa."

— _ **¿**_ _ **Nos acabamos de conocer y ya vamos a ir y mirar un departamento?—**_ Replicó John en un vano intento de defender el hecho de que todo, el accidente, el ejército, que todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos lo habían llevado a ese momento. Lo supo. Eran, en algún tipo de extraño mundo. Ellos dos. Pero ¿Quién era esa persona? No la conocía, no sabía nada de su pasado o de como era su personalidad, pero él sabía que no era una locura. Era su propósito. Frente a él estaba ese excéntrico hombre, cuyo nombre no sabía, buscándolo. No había lugar a dudas. Se rió internamente "no nos conocemos". No de ahora, pero si de siempre. Y el hombre empezó a hablar rápidamente diciendo cosas que nadie más podía saber. Si, cosa que todos sabían, pero parecía que era el único que podía ver lo que nadie más. Su destino estaba sellado.

Y de esa manera, se vio viviendo en el 221B de Baker Street al lado de Sherlock Holmes. El único y extraño detective consultor. Y el asumió su papel de ayudante, de compañero, de médico, de militar, de compulsivo de la salud, de vigilante del orden, y de todas esas cosas que, en su yo interno sabía que eran ciertas. ¿Si él no cuidaba de Sherlock quién más? Sintió, desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron, que ese era su función en la ecuación. Él era la variable de la cordura dentro de todo ese caótico mundo de corretizas y crímenes.

Pero había días en donde simplemente no lo entendía. Creí que iban en una dirección y siempre sacaba algo que lo llevaba al otro extremo. Saltado de la conciencia a la incertidumbre. No sabía si era solo con él o con alguien más. Todo tenía que ser deducido, nunca nada tenía que ser dicho. Eso lo estaba llevando al límite. Y más por que esa extraña conexión empezaba a generar sentimientos que no quería tener. Aunque una vez dentro de su corazón, sabía que no iban a desaparecer. Así era su lealtad, aunque fuera a sus sentimientos, no se iba a otro lugar.

Pasó el tiempo, y cada día no sabía si podía decir la verdad sin sonar patético. En su mente generaba un escenario tras otro, pero cada uno lo hacía sentir peor. ¿Cómo explicar algo que solo tu entiendes? ¿Cómo romper un hecho para que la verdad fuera libre? Por que el hecho era que él siempre decía que Sherlock no era nada suyo, pero la verdad es que era su todo. ¿Cómo poner algo tan sublime en palabras tan pequeñas? Era un mundo, que cada vez lo consumía más por adentro, mientras que el crimen y el estrés lo consumían por fuera. Por eso John decía que adicto al peligro, masoquista. El sufrimiento parecía nada ante la pena de verse rodeado del propósito de toda una vida: amar a alguien, con cada una de las moléculas de su cuerpo.

—John, deberías decirle a Sherlock— Le dijo Molly Hooper, en una ocasión en que se quedaron solos en el laboratorio. Sherlock había ido por su látigo a la morgue.

—¿Disculpa? No se me olvido... —John sabía de que iba el comentario, pero prefería fingir que no entendía. Por que si, entendía más de lo que creían, Y eso lo consumía. Por que entendía lo suficiente como para saber la situación.

—Si, deberías de decir a Sherlock que lo amas — Molly lo taladro con una mirada nada comprensiva. Ella siempre era amable, y sabía que detrás de esa pequeña frialdad se encontraba una comprensión sin limites. Pero en ese momento estaba siendo bastante tajante.

—¿Perdón? No entiendo... —John comenzó a sudar frío. No sabía si era más complicado explicarle a Molly sus razones de no decir la verdad, aceptarlo o fingir demencia. Pero todo estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento dentro de su cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces quiere decir que eres menos listo de lo que él piensa. Y yo no lo creo — Molly le dedico una de esas sonrisas que significan "No puedes huir de mi" "No puedes huir de la verdad".

—Yo... yo no se nada de sus sentimientos, nada de su corazón, simplemente...— Estaba dando excusas, estaba huyendo, lo sabía. Pero no tenía nunca la seguridad de nada. ¿Sherlock le correspondería? ¿Terminarían su amistad?¿En qué acabarían? No, simplemente no podían hacerlo.

— _ **Sherlock tiene el cerebro de un científico o un filósofo, sin embargo, él elige ser un detective¿Qué podemos deducir de su corazón? —**_ Molly lo miró con la confianza de hablar con la verdad. ¿Qué decía el corazón de Sherlock? ¿Qué se podía deducir de eso? Pues a John le gustaba pensar que el corazón de Sherlock estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos. Que estaba lleno de ellos dos. De lo que eran antes de conocerse, del por que se conocieron, de lo que serían los dos juntos. De lo que el destino y esa fuerza misteriosa le decía todos los días a John.

—Sherlock es incapaz de amar a alguien, eso es lo que pasa. Si fuera capaz de amar a alguien sería filósofo — Ese era su pretexto favorito. No podía amar a alguien que no sabe amar. Sería absurdo entregar sus sentimientos a alguien que sería incapaz de corresponder. Ni siquiera se trataría de un amor unilateral, sería peor, por que, una persona como Sherlock haría el esfuerzo para demostrar su particular interpretación de amor. Y eso lo destruiría. Los destruiría a ambos.

—Si fuera incapaz de amar a alguien sería solo una máquina científica. Preguntate ¿Por qué Sherlock es detective?— Molly sonreía francamente. Ya no había malicia. Había detenido su trabajo. Conocía a Sherlock y lo quería. Y, debía estar loca, por que lo quería románticamente hablando, pero sabía que su felicidad era el doctor. Era de esas personas tan románticas que, con tal de reconocer el amor en alguien más, prefería apartarse para que el otro fuera feliz. Y lo sabía, sabía que Sherlock solo podía ser feliz al lado de John. Los dos juntos hacían que el mundo a su alrededor fuera diferente. Mucho mejor. Le gustara a ella o no.

—Es detective por que le gusta el peligro. Yo lo sigo por que a mi también me gusta el peligro. ¿Contenta? —Toda esa conversación le empezaba a irritar al doctor Watson. Una cosa era que Mycroft, Lestrade, la Señora Hudson, Irene Adler, Sarah y todos opinaran, y otra muy diferente era que Molly le reclamara su falta de... de... ¿sensibilidad? ¡Ja! Inaudito. Todos sabían qué el era el sensible del equipo. Y le irritaba por que tenía la razón, y cada palabra sumía a su corazón en la desesperanza. Molly era mejor para Sherlock, en todos los aspectos. Cualquiera era mejor, pero eso jamás lo aceptaría. ¿Por que mandar tantas señales si no iba a ser lo correcto? Su sensibilidad se había trastocado en cuanto cruzó la puerta de 221B de Baker Street.

—No, Sherlock no es detective por el peligro. Cierto, su mente se pone en activo con la sensación del peligro, pero bien pudo dedicarse a otra cosa. Sherlock es detective por que le gusta la justicia. Y que todo sea como debe. Es un romántico aunque lo niegue —Molly tenía los ojos brillosos con solo mencionarlo. Si, no podía evitar tener esos sentimientos hacia el detective, lo sabía. Así como sabía que no podía evitar que John tuviera los suyos. Y no se equivocaba al pensar que Sherlock tenía sentimientos, aunque dijera lo contrario. Veía el sufrimiento en los ojos de ambos, solo por que eran hombres y lo suficientemente necios como para ser francos uno con el otro.

—Si tú lo dices... — John no podía creer en esas palabras, iba a refutarle todos sus argumentos a la chica cuando entró Sherlock por la puerta.

—¿Qué dijiste Molly? ¿Ya esta el análisis? —Sherlock entraba con la cara roja y la frente llena de gotitas de sudor por el esfuerzo de correr pisos abajo y por el esfuerzo y por aplicar latigazos con mucho entusiasmo.

—Lo siento Sherlock, hablaba con John. Y pues si, ya esta mi análisis — Y sonriendo se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los resultados. Tal vez había hecho demasiado, cosas que no le correspondían, pero ella era una de esas personas que creían en la energía, en el destino. En que el universo manda señales, y esa mañana se levantó con la idea de que si ella no les ayudaba a ese par, nadie podía lograrlo. Ya había plantado la idea en la cabeza de ambos, aunque el otro no lo imaginara. Tendría que dar resultado.

Claro, muchos podrían pensar que era una tonta por que estaba entregando ese amor a alguien más, pero ella lo veía como un sacrificio que tenía que hacer. Iba a llorar, le iba a doler en el alma, pero, después de todo eso, estaba segura de que recibiría las señales para que llegará a su vida el amor. Era buen karma lo que perseguía. Si daba amor, recibiría amor. De una u otra manera.

Después de recopilar los datos para ese caso y que Sherlock le llamara a Lestrade para darle la información, habían regresado, ya completamente libres del trabajo al 221B de Baker Street. Era el hogar Watson-Holmes, o era lo que le gustaba pensar a John. Aunque jamás le llamaría "hogar" enfrente de Sherlock.

—¡Bien! Eso no estuvo como pensaba —Dijo Sherlock cuando se desparramo en su sillón. John se le quedo mirando por un momento. No era extraño su comentario, pero de repente se puso a pensar lo poco que entendía a la persona con la que vivía. Hooper... se las pagaría por meter ideas en su cabeza. Esa mañana había creído que conocía a Sherlock, y ahora ni siquiera imaginaba como era su amigo.

—¿En serio?— Comentó extrañado el médico militar. Si, estaba algo cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para saltarse la parte en donde Sherlock le explicaba todos los detalles que siempre omitía.

—Si. Pensé que iba a estar más entretenido... Fue un desperdicio — Claro, Sherlock y su comentario despreciativo ¿Por qué no lo vio venir? Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, mientras se levantaba con rumbo a la cocina para preparase algo de comer. Quizás no lo conociera lo suficiente, pero si lo bastante para predecir algunas cosas. Sherlock lo vio a la distancia y quiso preguntar:

—¿Por qué la negación? ¡En cierto y lo sabes! Si no me hubieran impedido ir a la escena del crimen y todas esas cosas tontas, nos hubiera dado tiempo de cenar. Muero de hambre. ¡Ja! Igual que nuestro caso: murió por hambre. De poder, pero es lo mismo —Sherlock hizo un vago intento de ser gracioso. Aunque su comedia funcionaba con nadie más que con John, y cuando escuchó la pequeña risa ahogada, supo que su viejo truco de comedia había tenido efecto.

—Sherlock,simplemente a veces no se como funciona tu cabeza — John le dio la espalda y se puso a hacer el té con una sonrisa. Esa era una de las ocasiones en donde vivir con Sherlock no parecía tan malo. Casi parecía humano. Casi le hacía creer que las cosas funcionarían de otra manera. Casi le hacía pensar que podían ser felices los dos juntos.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Nadie lo hace —Sherlock sonrío por inercia. Fue el comentario lo que encendió una chispa en la cabeza de John. ¡Cierto! Si nadie lo hacía, ¿Quién le decía que Molly no se había equivocado? Claro, su corazón daba saltos dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, pero tenía que preguntarle. Ahora o nunca.

—Oye Sherlock... ¿Por qué quisiste ser detective? — El doctor se sentó en su sillón, no sin antes entregarle una taza de té a su amigo. Vio como este lo miraba asombrado.

—¿Qué no estaba claro? —Sherlock le dio un sorbo a su té. No entendía que eran esas preguntas. Tal vez se debía a las conversaciones que sostuvo con Molly. O John estaba empezando a tener las visiones que el tenía. Esos extraños sueños que le impedían dormir y pensar adecuadamente. Aquellos en donde un pasado se mezclaba con el futuro. Lo cual no le sorprendia. Desde que lo había conocido siempre le sorprendía. Era de los pocos que podían sorprenderlo. No era nada aburrido, quizás demasiado sentimental, pero era un buen balance, le hacía ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva.

—Tienes razón, ¿Por el peligro verdad? —Tonto Watson que le creyó a Hooper. Pero él conocía a Sherlock más que a nadie. Por que oí los rumores de la energía, sabía que, aunque pensaran lo contrario, Sherlock tenía mucho corazón. Uno que no estaba dispuesto a entregarle a una forense o a una dominatrix.

—No, me gusta el balance. Ya sabes, dale a cada persona lo que corresponda. La ley y la policía están para castigar, afortunadamente yo no soy la policía —Sherlock tomó contento su taza, mientras veía los temblorosos dedos de John sobre el asa de la suya. Básicamente acababa de dar una respuesta que sonaba a "justiciero", aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. Tenía que ser una broma.—Si me interesara sumergirme en castigos largos e innecesarios, hubiera aceptado el puesto que me ofrecía Mycroft hace años¿Pasa algo? — La mirada de Sherlock era de desconcierto.

—No, es que... —Miente Watson, es lo mejor— Me sorprende un poco tu respuesta eso es todo. Molly...ella hizo esa acertada observación— No eran celos de la forense, se repitió John. Él no sentía celos de Molly Hooper solo por que le hubiera dado una respuesta correcta acerca de los misteriosos sentimientos de su amigo.

—Hablando de Molly... ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana John? —Sherlock se acaba de meter una galleta, que probablemente había cocinado la señora Hudson a la boca.

—Nada afortunadamente tengo día libre en la consulta— Si, la sensibilidad de John lo hacía creer que Sherlock estaba apunto de pedirle algo que no le iba a gustar, que él no se iba a negar a la petición y que, para colmo iba a terminar en un desastre masivo.

—¡Genial! Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, y necesito que me des tu más sincera opinión —Sherlock estaba devorando las galletas. Si no le iba bien esa cena, quizás hasta se dignaría a comprar algo en la tienda de chinos que estaba sobre la calle. Tal vez aun estuviera abierta.

—Con todo el gusto. ¿Se trata de un caso? —Uf, solo podía tratarse de un caso. John respiro tranquilo, el si conocía a su amigo. Siempre lo había conocido. Siempre lo había entendido. No de una manera en que se conocen a las personas por la convivencia, de una manera en donde se conocen a las personas por intuición. Como si toda la vida la hubieran compartido.

—No, en realidad es algo personal — Sherlock siguió engullendo con entusiasmo, ajeno a la perpleja cara de John. Ajeno a otra cosa que no fuera la fría lógica.

—¿Algo personal? — ¿Qué seguía? ¿Una manada de elefantes rosas voladores sobre el Tamésis? En todos los años de convivencia esta era la primera vez que Sherlock ponía la palabra "personal" en una oración. De cualquier índole.

—Si, necesito que me acompañes a una cita — ¿Qué? A John ni todo el entrenamiento del ejército lo había preparado para esa oración.

—¿Una cita de trabajo? — Por que había mucha diferencia entre una cita de trabajo, y una cita romántica. Pero eso, por donde se viera estaba extraño. ¿Lo peor? Ya había dicho que si. Anoten en la agenda: desastre programado.

—No, una cita romántica— La mandíbula de John cayó por toda la alfombra. Y esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, como dichas en otro momento. Romance. Cita. Los dos.

—¿Romántica? ¿Cómo con una mujer? ¿Como cenar a la luz de las velas? — En algún momento, había entrado en una dimensión paralela en donde Sherlock le estaba pidiendo consejo para ligar.

—No, la cena a la luz de las velas es cursi. Lo demás esta claro el punto — Ahora era el turno de Sherlock de quedar sorprendido. ¿Qué no podía tener una cita?¿Qué no podía pedir un favor?

—¿Con quién? — Las preguntas de la cabeza de John no estaban siendo ejecutadas en el orden correcto. El con quién, el porqué,cómo, cuándo, donde y todo golpeaba como un zumbido su cabeza. ¿Esa era la razón de su existencia? ¿Ser el celestino de Sherlock? Se negaba a creerlo, pero estar a su lado de cualquier manera era un alivio.

—Con Molly —El alma escapo del cuerpo de John. ¿Qué diantres hacía él en la ecuación? ¿A Sherlock le gustaban los tríos? Bien, esa no era la pregunta más pertinente. Y algo debió reflejarse en su cara, por que Sherlock apuntó rápidamente —Bueno, no vamos ir los tres en una cita. Es más bien un ensayo.

—¿Un ensayo? — Bien, parecía tonto sentado ahí, con la boca abierta haciendo una pregunta tras otra. Pero a esas alturas del partido quizás Sherlock ya se había acostumbrado a que no lo pudiera seguir en sus procesos mentales.

—Si, es que quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho, pero no se el tipo de cosas que le gustan — Años de sueños y pesadillas conjuntos en "no se que le guste". Sonaba peor de lo que era.

—Solo invitala a salir, y verás que no requieres mucho más esfuerzo — John respondió con amargura. Después de todo, Molly no solo había tenido razón, ahora también tenía una cita con el detective consultor. ¡Hurra!

—Si, bueno... Hay otra cosa— La misma energía que cuando tenía que disparar envolvía a John. La adrenalina del peligro. Ante la mirada interrogante siguió hablando —Me tengo que esforzar por que hice una apuesta con Mycroft.

—¿Y a mi por que me necesitas? — John estaba enfadado. No iba a dejar que Sherlock lo arrastrara a uno de sus extraños experimentos.

—Por que, necesito saber si es buena idea. Es que no es cualquier chica, es Molly — John tomó un respiro profundo antes de contestar.

—Bien, si esto es especial para ti, lo haré — Si, era muy débil. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer cuando se esta irremediablemente enamorado? Solo unas cuantas palabras y podría hacer lo que le pidiera Sherlock. Matar, morir, tirarse de un edificio. Nada sonaba exagerado.

—Gracias, salimos mañana a las 5 de la tarde. Arreglate como si fueras a una cita, por favor — Ni pidiendo las cosas por favor, Holmes dejaba de ser impositivo.

—¿Por qué? — Una cosa era ser servicial y otra servir de tapete.

—El disfraz me hará sentir más cómodo —Aun podía decir que no. Aun podía negarse, podría hacer las cosas diferentes.

—¿Y cuál es ese disfraz? —Si, lo más importante primero. Y no, no era el hecho de ser utilizado como experimento sino de se utilizado solo por que Sherlock iba a salir con Molly.

—El de mi amante— John iba a abrir la boca para protestar a la afirmación— Ya sé, no eres gay, es un disfraz. Buenas noches. Gracias por el té — Y dejando al John preguntándose cosas importantes se marchó a su habitación. Eso, calificaba en una de las cosas más extrañas en las que se había visto envuelto. Y, tenía una lista muy larga. Era aun más extraño que la constante sensación de verse involucrado en cosas del orden mundial.

Al la mañana siguiente salio temprano, y cuando regresó decidió arreglarse. Por supuesto, no estaba arreglándose por que fuera a ser el "sustituto de cita" de Sherlock Holmes. Eso no tenía que ver absolutamente nada. No sabía que esperar de Sherlock, dijo que iba a usar una especia de disfraz. ¿A qué se refería? Solo el pensamiento lo dejó meditando. Cuando observo el reloj, vio que solo quedaban 15 minutos para que el reloj marcaran las 5 de la tarde. Y el no estaba apunto de tener una cita con Sherlock, eso caía en lo inverosímil. Pero su corazón no respondía a esa suplica, este saltaba de un lado al otro del pecho como si fuera salirsele del pecho. Mientras esperaba, la voz de Molly diciendo "deberías decirle a Sherlock que lo amas" resonaba en su cabeza. Todo era su culpa. Esa era su cita, no la de él.

—¿Listo Watson? — La voz de Sherlock lo sacó de su ensimismamiento de inmediato. Y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron sin habla.

Al principio pensó que Sherlock usaría su acostumbrada ropa formal con la camisa morada que a todos gustaba, por eso se sorprendió viéndolo parado ahí, en medio de la sala como una persona bastante normal. Usaba unos jeans ligeramente ajustados, de color negro, con tenis del mismo color y una playera de color azul rey. Del brazo colgaba una chamarra negra de cuero. ¿Desde cuando Sherlock usaba otra cosa que no fuera su fiel abrigo para cubrirse del frío? Por lo demás, su cabello caía desordenadamente por su frente y lucía casi igual que de costumbre. Algunos años más joven, mucho más casual, pero con el mismo aire de suficiencia de siempre.

—Ah, yo... ¿Qué estas usando? — La mirada perpleja de su amigo lo estaba incomodando.

—Dah, ¿Ropa?— Sherlock, la viva imagen de que "el hábito no hace al monje". O en este caso el abrigo no hace a todo el detective —No sé, me puse a pensar en Molly... y quise hacer un pequeño cambio. —Las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon un poco con el comentario —¿Crees que le agrade? — La duda lo invadía.

John no podía dejar de pensar que, si bien Sherlock lucia soberbio en su ropa habitual, con ese cambio dejaba de verse como inalcanzable y lucia como una estrella de rock peligrosa. Y el definitivamente no estaba celoso de Molly. O eso fue lo que se dijo.

—Si, luces bien pero... No tenias por que hacerlo. A ella le gusta justo como eres — Jamás en su vida había estado tan deprimido. Y no tenía razones, Sherlock estaba confiando en el para la importante tarea de ser su asesor de citas, y no lo iba a defraudar.

—Bien entonces, ¿Luzco como un hombre de mi edad? ¿No me veo ridículo? Esta ropa me hace sentirme como un pedazo de carne — Sherlock aun recordaba los comentarios de las mujeres que lo habían visto probándose eso en la tienda. Fue una experiencia un tanto desagradable. De ir a una tienda de ropa llena de mujeres a ir a una casa abandonada llena de vagabundos prefería lo segundo.

—No luces bien para... ¿A donde vamos por cierto? — Tantos años de ser el fiel compañero del detective consultor y el doctor Watson se le había olvidado preguntar a donde marcharían. Y esa era una regla importante que nunca había roto. —¿Al cine? —No solían ir al cine porque Sherlock tenía la mala costumbre de ponerse a discutir la película, lo que hacía que los sacaran de inmediato de la sala.

—¿No te dije que un cita en el cine es predecible y aburrida? — Si, Sherlock seguía siendo él. Lo cual era, hasta cierto punto un alivio para los acuciantes celos de John. Perdón envidia a Molly. No, incomodidad, eso era, incomodidad.

—Disculpa, pero como todas mis citas son al cine … — Bien, el primer consejo había sido un desastre.

—Si, lo son por que eres predecible. Además es normal que cuando se apaguen las luces... —¿Por qué Sherlock no podía actuar de formal común a algo común como ir al cine?

—Si, ya sabemos que pasa cuando las luces se apagan. Entendí el punto. Entonces...— John, ya estaba haciendo amago de salir. Esto no iba a resultar nada fácil. Y menos por que le hacía pensar en como serían las cosas si la cita fuera real.

—Oh, ya te enteraras cuando estemos allá. Y a partir de este momento... —Sherlock tomo eufórico su bufanda, y por un segundo John casi pudo ver que agarraba su abrigo para después arrepentirse.

—... _ **El juego comienza.**_ No se diga más — John disfruto de ver la boca de su amigo abrirse y cerrarse de frustración. Sabía que odiaba que le cortaran la inspiración dramática.

Después de un rato de viaje, John abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Estaban en el escenario de uno de sus primeros crímenes: el planetario. Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Venimos al planetario? — A Sherlock no le importaba como girara el mundo. ¿Y lo traía a un planetario.

—Si, desde aquella vez de la pintura me quede con la idea de que sería agradable.¿Es mala la idea? Es parecido a un cine por la obscuridad pero... — Un Holmes dudando, pero dando un giro espectacular. Que tonto había sido John por creer que iba a necesitar su ayuda. Quizás de ahora en adelante él le pidiera ayuda para ligar a Sherlock. Cualquier chica quedaría fascinada con la sola mención de ir a un planetario.

—No,es fantástica. A... A Molly le encantará — Los sentimientos de John giraban en torno a la idea de que, si el menor de los Holmes se había tomado tantas molestias para hacer feliz a Molly Hooper es que tal vez ya había encontrado a su compañera. Y la mujer, al intuirlo por eso le dijo que se confesará, para que todo fuera aclarado y terminara el desastre. John estaba molestó, triste y maravillado. Por que sin lugar a dudas, Molly seria perfecta él. Y los dos serían muy felices. Y él tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Entraron a la exhibición. Sherlock estaba conteniendo su aburrimiento, o eso pensaba John, cuando le vio de soslayo y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa infantil. Mientras Marte pasaba frente a sus ojos, ese brillo rojo contrastaba con el azul que aparecían en los ojos de Sherlock. John no sabía si era un mayor espectáculo el techo o su acompañante. Cuando hubo terminado la proyección, salieron a la calle. El sol se comenzaba a poner y las estrellas pronto saldrían.

—¿Como voy John? — Sherlock se veía diferente. Relajado y más humano. No parecía una máquina analítica, parecía un ser humano normal. Y hasta podría decirse enamorado. El médico militar trago pesado antes de decir:

—Bien, bastante bien. Me sorprende que eligieras el planetario, no es algo de tu estilo — ¿Y cuál estilo era ese? John daba las cosas por sentado, que Sherlock no tenía sentimientos, que no era considerado, pero ese día, el pensamiento comenzaba a tambalearse. Tal vez desde que lo conoció siempre había dado por sentado que serían ellos dos.

—No, no lo es. Pero es una medida necesaria — Y ahí estaba el tono sombrío de alguien que planea. John sintió un escalofrió involuntario —¿No tienes hambre? — Y en pocos segundos, continuaba sonriendo.

—Si, la verdad si. ¿China, italiana? — Por lo que llevaba conociendo a su amigo, jamás le fallaba en eso. Tenía un estupendo gusto para escoger lugares para comer.

—No, otra cosa.¿Te molestaría regresar a Baker Street? — La proyección había estado interesante, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, John quería que continuara la cita.

—A mi en lo absoluto, pero si fuera tu cita pensaría que vas muy rápido —Bromeo para eliminar la tensión. Esperaba que Sherlock entendiera que llevarse a alguien a casa deba pie a muchas cosas que, John dudaba, estuvieran en su diccionario.

—Eso solo si mi cita no supiera que atiendo a mis clientes en casa — Sherlock dijo lo último alto y despreocupadamente, lo que logro que dos señoras escandalizadas se apartaran de su camino rápidamente.

—Por donde oigas ese comentario, suena terrible— Fue la explicación de John ante el desconcierto del detective consultor. Y luego los dos rieron.

John había tenido muchas citas con millones de mujeres, y sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que todo había sido en vano. Que siempre que escogía era en vano. Por que el no tenía que escoger a la persona correcta, la persona correcta lo escogería sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿cómo iba a escoger algo sin saberlo? Era una idea absurda. Y, estando ahí, compartiendo un taxi de regreso a casa entendió que deseaba, anhelaba que Sherlock olvidara la idea de salir con Molly. Que si, que tenía que hablar ahora, antes de que el tiempo le hiciera una mala jugada. Después de la cena al fin esperaría juntar el valor para hablar. Por que seguir al destino requiere de un valor diferente al de disparar un arma contra el enemigo.

—Bien, y ¿Qué vamos a cenar? —Preguntó John en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del departamento. Quería aligerar el nerviosismo, la sensación en su pecho.

—Picnic, aire libre y música —Fue la contestación de Sherlock. ¡Vaya! Si que sonaba romántico. Un momento, ahí había un fallo.

—¿Te refieres a que vamos a subir a la azotea, quieres que haga el té y tocaras tu violín? — Demasiado bello para ser cierto.

—Si, todo eso — Pero aun sonreía —Pero tengo la mantita y la canasta. — Y dicho eso las mostró.

—Pensaba que eras más del tipo de los restaurantes — John estaba rendido. Si, era romántico, sencillo y divertido. Esperaba no acostumbrarse.

—Oh, a Molly quizás la lleve a uno. Pero cuando los dos cenamos en un restaurantes es incomodo... — Los recuerdos del último restaurante no habían sido agradables.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que salimos corriendo, de qué nos coquetean las meseras o de que nos dicen que somos pareja? —John aun recordaba qué una mesera había tratado de ligar con Sherlock, este se había negado y pensando en una venganza le había tirado la orden encima a John por que pensaba que era su novio. Si, y esa había sido una de las mejores.

—Todo eso junto. Prefiero la azotea, ya me canse un poco — Y se retiro la chamarra de cuero para ponerse su confiable abrigo. Como extrañaba su abrigo.

Para sorpresa de John, si había resultado agradable la cena. La azotea no estaba tan mal, dejaba ver el cielo sin luna en todo su esplendor. El médico militar decidió tirarse en la manta a contemplar la inmensidad del cielo. Ese que le recordaba que era más insignificante que el mundo.

Se puso nervioso cuando Sherlock lo imitó, mirando al firmamento con fijeza.

—¡Vaya! Es cierto que se puede ver Casiopea — John miró a Sherlock asombrado.

—¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi amigo? — Si, tener una cita con Sherlock era lo más inusual del mundo. Pero lo más divertido. Rió al unísono con la voz de Sherlock.

—No, es que hoy mencionaron que se podía ver desde la ciudad. Despertó mi curiosidad— Las estrellas siempre vigilantes de los hombres. Daba muchas cosas que pensar.

—Es extraño que algo así despierte tu curiosidad — La curiosidad de Sherlock despierta por estrellas y no por cadáveres, calaveras y disparos. La más extraña novedad. Tal vez si era tenía lama de filósofo.

—No sabré mucho de estrellas, pero no estoy en cero —Sherlock hacía una declaración en torno al hecho de que John había dicho que no sabía nada de nada de astronomía.

—No sabías que la tierra giraba en torno al sol — A él no le engañaba, de seguro había aprendido algo en el planetario

—Tenia que borrar algo. Pero a veces decir que Casiopea fue alguien que peco de vanidad, sirve. Por lo menos me permite mantener una conversación contigo — Sherlock sonreía de una manera extraña. Una que hacía que las mejillas de John se tornaran carmesí. Había luz en su rostro y fuego en su mirada. Todo estaba confundiendolo. El pasado y el futuro nublaban su juicio del presente.

—Si, pero bueno... la cita ya termino — Si no se marchaba de ahí, terminaría diciendo lo que no tenía planes de decir. Que creía que las estrellas los habían juntado para ser equipo. Para que uno alumbrara el camino del otro.

—Si, supongo que si— Su amigo solo se levantó de la manta sin agregar nada más y comenzó a recoger. Estaban en un terreno peligroso con el juego de fingir que eran amantes. John estaba a nada de creérselo. De imaginarlo no, esto ya lo tenía bien clavado en la mente.

Ya sin otro tipo de cruce de palabras llegaron a la puerta del departamento nuevamente. Si, salir corriendo no era lo mejor, pero quedarse y recibir solo rechazo no era el estilo de John. Si lo fuera, hacía mucho tiempo que hubiera revelado es parte oculta de su corazón.

—Bien, muchas gracias por la cita — Sherlock sonrió complacido, y John decidió componer sus palabras — A Molly le gustará mucho pasar tiempo contigo. No eres tan malo en el romance como los demás piensan. Me voy a dormir, que pases buenas noches — Su habitación, su mejor refugio. Otro día, sin poder decir nada. Y todo por culpa de Molly. Ahora no solo estaba seguro que lo mejor era callar, con dolor había obtenido una visión de lo que podrían ser las cosas is hablara.

—John, espera — Y cuando su amigo lo alcanzó al pie de la escalera, sucedió lo improbable. Lo besó. Lo besó con delicadeza, suave, lento. Incitándolo a una respuesta que entregó sorprendido pero gustoso. Y todo tuvo sentido al fin, todo se alumbraba con la luz de la verdad. Al fin, después de toda su vida estando esperando el momento lo vio. Sus visiones eran recuerdos de otra época, de otro ente, pero de la misma alma que estaba ahora unida. Sus visiones, sus sensaciones lo habían guiado a ese momento. El momento en donde, después de vagar en el espacio, se había reunido con su otra mitad.

—¿Por qué...? — Empezó a preguntar cuando el mar de sensaciones terminó. Cuando el besó se desvaneció como polvo estelar. Una pregunta que no llegaría abarcar. El mundo decía que tenía que pasar eso. Pero John decía que era imposible. Y sin embargo en su inconsciente golpeaban imágenes de otras épocas, sensaciones de otros cuerpos. Lo sentía. Por que tenía que pasar. Pero el miedo aun se alojaba en su sistema.

—Una cita siempre termina con un beso. Tengo entendido —Sherlock simplemente estaba ahí parado, siendo endemoniadamente dulce. Diciendo un pretexto de algo que no había sido una idea, que se había tornado en una necesidad.

—Si, pero … yo creí...— Toda la vida creyendo que las cosas lo llevaban a un momento determinado, y cuando el momento se presentaba simplemente estaba parado esperándolo. Todo, los impulsos, la conciencia los habían juntado. Y la sensación era tan poderosa que abrumaba.

—Que quería agradecerle a Molly. Y lo haré, ella fue la de la idea de lo de la cita — John estaba muy en deuda con Molly. Algo tuvo que haber hecho el bien para que la buena fortuna le concediera su deseo escondido. Y algo bueno tenía que ocurrirle a Molly, por todo el bien que había logrado ocasionar.

—Entonces, ¿Tú querías salir conmigo?— La sola idea parecía inverosímil. Y aunque no lo fuera, los sentidos estaban sobre alimentados. Su conciencia nublada y la sensación que lo empujaba a Sherlock más fuerte que nunca.

—Si. John quería... Quiero que sepas que yo... — Sherlock no dijo nada más, por que fue John quien lo besó. No podía decir las palabras completas, quizás ninguno de los dos lo hiciera, pero no se quedarían sin saber que sentían el uno por el otro.

No supo en que momento las cosas comenzaron a tornarse más pasionales. En donde empezaba la conciencia de uno y terminaba la del otro era muy difícil de saber. Los dos habían construido un palacio mental de dos plazas. Uno en donde solo querían poner los recuerdos de como se sentía la piel del otro debajo de sus dedos. Pero Sherlock temblaba. Era una mezcla de duda y necesidad. Quizás todo fuera curiosidad, más no importaba el motivo, importaba el resultado.

— _ **El sexo no me alarma —**_ Dijo John para tranquilizar a Sherlock cuando ya se hallaban en la habitación del detective consultor. Era más que obvio que no lo hacía, pero estaba temblando, por primera vez en su vida como una hoja. Era una mezcla entre deseo prohibido, deseos de buen puerto y ansias de que sucediera. Nunca en su vida había sentido un deseo tan avasallador, como para nublar su conciencia.

—Puede que sea cierto, a mi tampoco. Ya somos dos — La tímida sonrisa de Sherlock dejó una estela de besos repartidos por todas partes.

—¿ Y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?— La falta de experiencia, a pesar de la buena voluntad, no era deseable en algunas situaciones. Los sentimientos habían escaldo rápido y vertiginoso por las paredes de la conciencia. Pero la conciencia dictaba que tenía que haber algo de cordura entre todos esos sin sentidos.

—Si, ya somos dos en contra del miedo. Eso tiene que ser una ganancia — Un equipo nunca dejaba de ser un equipo, no importaba en que terreno estuvieran. —Pero tú, ¿Quieres continuar con esto? Me puedo detener — No quería dejar inconcluso algo, pero lo prefería a dañar lo más importante que tenía. Su asociación con John. Sin el, su vida perdía el color. Por que si, era muy mental, pero esas visiones lo habían empujado a John.

— _ **Todo lo que tengo que decir ya ha pasado por tu cabeza. Entonces probablemente mi respuesta ya haya pasado por la tuya —**_ Fue la respuesta de John. Al fin la ansiedad, el miedo, los celos dejarían de existir. Solo existirían ellos.

Si, ahora sería él quien no lo dejaría ir. Ya había sido suficiente sufrimiento una vida para dejar que sufrieran en otra. Todo apuntaba el final feliz. Y John se encargaría de que así fuera. De ahora en adelante.

" _ **Fin."**_


End file.
